phoenix wright ace attorney the turnabout of the seven goats
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must now stop the big bad wolf CAN HE DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEYS FAIRY TALES

THE TURNABOUT AND DE SEVEN GOATS

PROLOG

"ok kids if someone knocks and they have a gruff voive and black feets dont answer the oor"

"racist" said the oldest

"fukoff" said mother goat and she left

"grrrrrrrrr"

AFTER THE PROLOG

"hey nick" said maya

"wat?" aid phentick

"hate you notice that our cases lately are weird"

"yea"

then the phone rang and phoenix anserd it.

"HELP!"

"coming" said pancakes and he put down the phone

"cmon mayo we got another weird case"

they got the bus to the woods and went to their cleints house who was panicking.

"calm the fuck down" said qhenix

"ok"

"what happen here" said nick

"my kids are missing"

"okay" said pheixn and they began their investigation

they found black fur under the table in the stove and cupboard and flour in the kitched and doe in the ripped washbasin and traises of chalk in the bed.

"whats all this" said peyix

"oh no that black fur must be the wolfs" said mother goat.

"oh no" said maya

"mother!" someone said

"nick it came fromthe clock!" moya shouted and they found a little goat inside.

"found him." said phex and he went to leave but mother goat stopped him

"theres still 6 more"

"you need to stop having sex" said petiy

"but deyr septuplets"

"the wolf ate them" said the goat and mother goat got very anger and rushed out and the little goat followed.

"well gess were done" said phix

so they went back to the office

suddenly they got a phone call

"hey pal this is gumshoe and we arrested mother goat for murder." said the phone

"WHAT?!" shouted phex and he slammed the phone down "come on maya we gotta get mother goat out of prison!"

AT THE TRIAL

"court is in noisses for the trile of mother goat" said udgey

"im ready udgy" said petix write

"ready yer honor" said prosecutor grim "i intend to prove mother goat cruelly murdered big bad wolf."

"what do you mean." sed phenix but grimm called gumshoe to the stand

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"ok pal so basically mother goat found a wolf in the woods and decided to kill him by drowning him. she cut him open a bit and put lots of stones inside then sewed him up. this made him thirsty and he went to drink from the well. but the stones made him fall in and weighed him down and he drowned. we could not find a motive other than to satisfy her bloodlust."

"OBJECTION!" phoenix yelled pointed "gumshoe mother goat would have a motive because wolfie ATE HER KIDS!"

"what the but they were all safe at home when we arested her!" said gumshoe

"thats because she got them all out WHEN SHE CUT OPEN THE WOLFS STOMACH AND LET THEM OUT!"

everyone went silent

"so you admit she killed him?"

"wha-NONONONONONONO!" phoenix shouted in shock "im saying thats all she did and the stones were done by something else!"

"...alright wright you may have damaged my case becoz now she wasnt the only one at the crime seen" laughed grimm evil

"...oh shitterfucks!"

"however its fucking stupid that theyd be eaten in the first place!"

===REBUTTAL===

"the young goats were warned by their mother to not open the door to anyone but her." said grimm

"HOLD IT! how wold they now?"

"im getting to that rite"

"oh ok"

gymm continud

"first theyd listen for her soft voice."

"OBJECTION!" yelled phenix presenting the chalk "the wolf cold have used this to soften their voice!"

"yes... but" said gumm and he continued

"they also checked for her smood white paw"

"OBJECTION! yelled phonix and he presented the dogh. "this is smoot and cold have come off from his paw!"

"yes... bu" grym continues

"the doe alone would not be enuff it needs to be white"

"OBJECTION!" yelled phenix and he presented the flour "THIS culd have bean used to make the flour white!"

"NNGH!" grim grunted and the court talked so udgey used his gavel.

"however you have no proof" said grum

"yes i do the defense requests testimy from the shoppy the miller and the backer!"

"okay" said phenix

the three testified at once

===WITNESS TESTIMONYS===

"i never saw the wolf that day"

"i never saw the wolf that day"

"i never saw the wolf that day"

"OBJECTION!" yelled phenix presenting the autopsy "the wolf is the victim so he dead so your safe"

"oh ok" they said "yeah we saw him he made us give him the chok doe and flower or hed eat us."

"WAT!" grunted grim. "this does not prove the wolf ate them though!"

"actually i have a witness the youngest goat kid!"

the goat kid came to the stand

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"the bad wolf came! i hid in the clock while he ate everyone. it was so scary but i wasnt found."

phoenix didnt object because tehre was nothing to object to.

"DOUBLEYOO TEA FUCK?!" shouted grimmworth

"well i guess weve established a motive" said phenix

"for your client"

"to open his stomach and let them out."

"and to murder"

"well see. the defense calls the other goat kids to the stand"

the six goat kids took the stand

===WITNESS TESTIMONSY===

"mother came and got us out of the stomach"

"she cut him with the scissors!"

"and then she sent us home while she took care of he wolf!"

"she filled his stomach up with rocks! it was amazing!"

"and then he woke up!"

"and then he fell in a well!"

"..." phoenix thought

"what is it nick?"

"theres a contradiction here but in their staitments."

"oh why don't you point that out."

"okay."

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix and professor layton and they pointed to the third goat "the contradictry statement is yours goat 3!"

"bah?!"

"you claim you all went home but the next goats explained the murder perfectly whys that?"

"well uhhh..."

"its because you were present at the crime!" phenix pointed out

"baaahhh! the goats screamed

grimm slammed his desk

"write are you accusing the kids of the murder!?"

"YES!" said phoenick and the goats screamed

"the evidence is the rocks themselves. it wold take a big group to gather that many rocks before the wolf woke up!"

"why would you try to pin this on the kids do you realize how heartless that is?!"

"they're protected by juvinile laws and self defense everyones happy like this"

"but its not the truth!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" phoenix yelled pinting at him

"NYAHAAHHAHAHANOOOOOOO!"

"wait" said goat 1

"what"

"i confess. the six of us did it."

"BAAAH?!" the others screeched

"mr rit just said were protected but mother isnt. we shudnt try to hide our crime any more. mother left ahead of us. we went back. we didnt think hed die!"

everyone went silent again.

"NO!" shot grim "SHUT UP!"

"no" sad udgey "this cort finds the defendant mother goat NOT GUILTY!"

DAMMITDAMMITDAMMMIIIIIIITTTT!" screemed grimm and he ansihes

AFTER THE TRILE

"oh why did you all do that" mother goat cried

"because he was a bad person and we didnt want to kill him!" they said

"its okay at least yur protected" sed mother goat "thank you phenix for my aquitle" she said

"ok. now pay me." said wright but this made mother goat mad and she grabbed the scissors but phenix ran away from her back to the office with nothing but the satisfacion of victry and his life but no money so he said

"OBJECTION!"

THE END

AN hey guys wat did yu tink of dose fics ive had dem sitting on my computer for monts and ive got LOTS moar so get hype


End file.
